HΨ=Sekai Souzou=EΨ
HΨ=Sekai Souzou=EΨ (HΨ=世界創造=EΨ - HΨ=World Creation=EΨ) is a song by Kuroneko Antique and sung by IA and GUMI. It was released on May 13th, 2013 and has reached 70,000 views. Plot Characters *Kuroneko Antique Lyrics |-|Japanese= 綺麗な朝焼けを眺めていたかった　初めての　そして　唯一の願い ただそれだけを叶えるために　万物が要らないように思えた "未来"は希望で　たどり着けば"倦怠"で 非日常はやがて　日常に融ける だけど 打ち破ったのは　最高の一日の始まりの"予感"だった 意味絶ち　塵へと帰せ 懐かしい原風景　扉開く呪文(スペル)放つ！ ボクは見ていたい　この世界の純粋な部分だけを ボクは聞いていたい　すべてを包み込む悲しい音楽だけを ボクは沈みたい　時の止まった肯定だけの海で ボクはまどろんでいたい　夜明けの仄かな明るさの中で ボクは見ていたい... 新しい世界の始まる合図 誰かの断末魔を聞いた　過ぎ去った悪夢さ 天敵のピーマンに復讐を遂げて 好きな色だけ選び取って　夢中で描いた 終わりの鐘　祝福と変える 意味絶ち　塵へと帰せ いつか見た原風景 探し物に出会いボクは泣いた タダヨイ　サマヨイ ウツロイ　キエイリ フタシカ　サカサマ ボクらの現し世 だから 滅と胎動 興りの詩唱え　始まりの喜びを！ ボクは見ていたい！　この世界の純粋な部分だけを ボクは聞いていたい！　すべてを包み込む悲しい音楽だけを ボクは沈みたい！　時の止まった肯定だけの海で ボクはまどろんでいたい！　夜明けの仄かな明るさの中で ママは嫌い　いつも不機嫌そうで怖いから パパは嫌い　ボクらを置いてどこかに消えたから ガッコウは嫌い　嫌いなアイツがボクを殴るから セカイは嫌い　全体的にボクにやさしくないから だから 何度だって何度だって何度だって何度だって何度だって何度だって やり直せるだろう！ やさしくて　暖かい　真なる宇宙論(コスモロジイ) ボクは見ていたい　この世界の純粋な部分だけを ボクは聞いていたい　すべてを包み込む悲しい音楽だけを ボクは沈みたい　時の止まった肯定だけの海で ボクはまどろんでいたい　夜明けの仄かな明るさの中で タダヨイ　サマヨイ ウツロイ　キエイリ フタシカ　サカサマ ボクらの現し世 だから 滅と胎動 興りの詩唱え　始まりの喜びを！ ボクは見ていたい！　この世界の純粋な部分だけを ボクは聞いていたい！　すべてを包み込む悲しい音楽だけを ボクは沈みたい！　時の止まった肯定だけの海で ボクはまどろんでいたい！　夜明けの仄かな明るさの中で "いくじなし"を捨てきれない　世界中のボクたちに幸あれ！ |-|Romaji= kirei na asayake wo nagameteitakatta hajimete no soshite yuitsu no negai tada sore dake wo kanaeru tame ni banbutsu ga iranai you ni omoeta "mirai" wa kibou de tadoritsukeba "kentai" de hinichijou wa yagate nichijou ni tokeru dakedo uchiyabutta no wa saikou no ichinichi no hajimari no "yokan" datta imi tachi chiri e to kise natsukashii hara fuukei tobira hiraku jumonsuperu hanatsu! boku wa miteitai kono sekai no junsui na bubun dake wo boku wa kiiteitai subete wo tsutsumikomu kanashii ongaku dake wo boku wa suzumitai toki no tomatta koutei dake no umi de boku wa madorondeitai yoake no honoka na akarusa no naka de boku wa miteitai... atarashii sekai no hajimaru aizu dareka no danmatsuma wo kiita sugisatta akumu sa tenteki no piiman ni fukushuu wo togete suki na iro dake erabitotte muchuu de kaita owari no kane shukufuku to kaeru imi tachi chiri e to kise itsuka mita hara fuukei sagashimono ni deai boku wa naita tadayoi samayoi utsuroi kieiri futshika sakasama bokura no utsushiyo dakara metsu to　taidou okori no toki tonae hajimari no yorokobi wo! boku wa miteitai! kono sekai no junsui na bubun dake wo boku wa kiiteitai! subete wo tsutsumikomu kanashii ongaku dake wo boku wa suzumitai! toki no tomatta koutei dake no umi de boku wa madorondeitai! yoake no honoka na akarusa no naka de mama wa kirai itsumo fukigen sou de kowai kara papa wa kirai bokura wo oite dokoka ni kieta kara gakkou wa kirai kirai na aitsu ga boku wo naguru kara sekai wa kirai zentaiteki ni boku ni yasashiku nai kara dakara nando datte nando datte nando datte nando datte nando datte nando datte yarinaoseru darou! yasashikute atatakai shin naru uchuuron (kosumorojii) boku wa miteitai kono sekai no junsui na bubun dake wo boku wa kiiteitai subete wo tsutsumikomu kanashii ongaku dake wo boku wa suzumitai toki no tomatta koutei dake no umi de boku wa madorondeitai yoake no honoka na akarusa no naka de tadayoi samayoi utsuroi kieiri futashika sakasama bokura no utsushiyo dakara metsu to　taidou okori no toki tonae hajimari no yorokobi wo! boku wa miteitai! kono sekai no junsui na bubun dake wo boku wa kiiteitai! subete wo tsutsumikomu kanashii ongaku dake wo boku wa suzumitai! toki no tomatta koutei dake no umi de boku wa madorondeitai! yoake no honoka na akarusa no naka de "ikujinashi" wo sute kirenai sekaijuu no bokutachi ni sachi are! Theory Trivia *The title comes from Schrödinger's Time Independent Equation. This also extends to Schrödinger's Cat and the main theme/character of the song being a cat. *This song is featured in two of Konami's arcade rhythm game series, SOUND VOLTEX II -Infinite Infection- and MIRAI DAGAKKI FutureTomTom. **It will also be featured in another game, BeatStream, currently under location testing. Gallery Sekaisouzou chemsys.jpg|Alternate version of the llustration as seen in chemsys.cc Sekai souzou concept 1.png|Concept art Sekai souzou concept 2.png|Concept art (and a doodle of Mario) Sekai souzou concept 3.png|Concept art BMKgNd5CEAA3mp1.png large.png|Concept art Category:Songs Category:Kuroneko Antique Category:Kuroneko Garakuta Dou